Límites
by JosefoJudas
Summary: Las cosas comienzan a calentarse cuando Alastor decide molestar a Husk con un comentario hecho por el.


_Este One Shot no me pertenece, pero el/la autora del original me dio su consentimiento para traducirlo, si saben inglés y les gustaría leer más historias geniales como esta, coockie8 el perfil del artista original en AO3. Cualquier error de gramática mil disculpas._

_La imagen de portada no es mia pero pedí permiso al Artista para usarla._

* * *

Husk toma lentamente mientras ve desinteresado algo en la TV. Alastor llegó hace un tiempo y se encuentra limpiando. Lo cual hace al menos una vez al mes, suele aparecer para asegurarse de que Husk no vive en completa miseria. Ordenaría la casa o le daría una profunda limpieza dependiendo en lo que es necesario y cocinaría algunos platillos y los congelará, porque Husk no cocinaría para el mismo. En un principio Husk se quejaba al respecto, pero ahora, todo se ha vuelto una rutina, y si _él _no tiene que hacer todo el trabajo doméstico, entonces ¿Por qué tendría que quejarse en primer lugar?

-¡Sabes, si quisiera una sirvienta, hubiera contratado a una! – Dice Husk, las bromas también se han vuelto parte de la rutina.

Alastor aparece del baño e inclina la cabeza – ¡No tendría que venir si lo hicieras por ti mismo! – Dice antes de desaparecer de nuevo al baño.

Husk suspira y toma más alcohol – Si vas a actuar como una sirvienta, debería vestirte como una – Murmura entre gruñido.

Alastor sale del baño luego de terminar de limpiarlo - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Pregunta.

-Nada-

Alastor ahora se dirige a la habitación, ante esto Husk rueda sus ojos levemente.

-¿Haces esto para otras personas también o solo es para mi? - Pregunta Husk no esperando obtener una respuesta.

-Solo tu, querido- Responde Alastor.

Husk resopla y regresa su atención de nuevo a la TV. Ni siquiera sabe que está viendo ya, y realmente no le gusta lo que sea que esta, pero no quiere estirarse y tomar el control retoma para cambiar el canal. Se recarga un poco y gruñe.

-¡¿Ya estas por terminar?! – Pregunta.

-No estoy tan lejos de ti-

Husk se sobresalta y levanta su mirada a Alastor, quien se encuentra de pie a su lado. Abre esto Alastor ríe leve y acaricia la cabeza de Husk.

-Hubieras seguido, no tenía mucho que hacer – Murmura, acariciando detrás de la oreja de Husk – Buen gatito-

Si Husk no se sintiera muerto por dentro, ese comentario le hubiera hecho enojar.

-Genial. ¿Entonces ya terminaste? – Gruñe.

Alastor quita su mano y se dirige a la cocina.

-Limpiando – Responde – Ahora iré a cocinar.

Husk gira sus ojos y se pone de pie, gruñe ante la acción.

-Ve a casa, Al. Y deja de venir aquí - El gruñe antes de dirigirse a su habitación, cerrado la puerta detrás de él.

Eso no era parte de sus bromas usuales. Husk nunca le había dicho a Alastor que no regresara, pero se encuentra odiandose a si mismo en especial hoy, así que se desahoga un poco. Se deja caer en la cama y esconde su cara en la almohada. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que abrían la puerta.

-¿Esto hará mi presencia más soportable? – Pregunta Alastor en voz baja.

Husk gruñe frustrado y se siente para hacerle irse. Cualquier queja fue tirada fuera de la ventana a lo que Husk vio. Alastor, de pie por la puerta de la habitación, en un lindo y pequeño traje de sirvienta francés. En ese momento Husk dejó de pensar con su cerebro.

-C-claro- Tartamudea.

Claramente, Alastor _ha _escuchado su comentario anterior, pero había elegido hacerse el desentendido. Alastor le guiña un ojo antes de regresar a la cocina. Husk le sigue después como un cachorro perdido. Toma asiento en su triste escusa de una mesa de comedor y solo observa a Alastor mientras cocina.

-S-Sabes… solo era una broma – Le informa, sintiendo su boca reseca.

Alastor voltea a ver a Husk e inclina su cabeza.

-¿En verdad lo era? – El coquetea, pasando a Husk una botella de Whiskey barato del refrigerado.

Husk se aclara su garganta y toma la botella, sin ser capaz de quitar sus ojos lejos de los muslos de Alastor, cubiertos por nada solo por un par de medias blancas. Alastor se inclina para ver a Husk a los ojos, forzándolo a ver a otro lado que no fuesen los muslos de Alastor.

-Mis ojos están aquí, querido- Le dice con un guiño.

Husk mira hacia otro lado y toma un trato.

-Si, mantén esa actitud, sabes, las sirvientas traviesas son castigadas – Le responde semi molesto. A lo que Alastor ríe y regresa a cocinar.

-¿Oh? Y ¿Qué es lo que mi _Amo _tiene en mente para disciplinar a su traviesa sirvienta? – Le coquetea.

Husk casi se ahoga con su alcohol y maldice.

-Maldita sea, Al- Se queja - ¿Intentas matarme?

Alastor camina rodeando la mesa y se coloca en el regazo de Husk, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Por Dios, no. ¿A quién tendría para molestar si tú estás muerto? – Le responde.

Husk levanta sus manos y las aleja del cuerpo de Alastor, intentando ver a cualquier lado menos al Pecaminosamente hermoso demonio en su regazo. Está positivo de que Alastor marco uno de sus castigos en el Infierno.

-Puedes tocarme, si es lo que quieres- Le informa Alastor, cierto tono bajo en su voz que Husk podría jurar que era seductor, pero seguro solo está escuchando cosas. Inseguro, coloca sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alastor y trata fuerte, Ari estando se a verlo a los ojos.

-Ves, eso no fue tan terrible ¿verdad? – Se burla, acercándose a acariciar la nariz de Husk.

Husk maldice bajo, y desvía su mirada de nuevo. Alastor sostiene el rostro de Husk y lo hala a un beso, que hace que Husk se ponga rígido por la sorpresa, Alistar lentamente se aleja, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-¿Demasiado? – Pregunta preocupado.

Husk traga fuerte y niega con la cabeza. Alastor se acerca por otro beso pero se detiene antes de que sus labios se junten.

-¿De nuevo? –

Husk hala a Alastor el resto del camino y lo besa profundo, amando la manera que hace estremecer a Alastor. Lleva sus manos a enredarse en el cabello de A las tortugas y hacer más profundo el beso. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que ha tenido a alguien tan hermoso en su regazo, a quien no le está pagando, y no está dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de acostarse con el Demonio de la Rádio, si es que van tan lejos, Alastor se separa del beso.

-Sabes a Whiskey- Le informa.

Husk levanta los hombre desinteresado y se acerca para besar y jugar con el cuello de Alastor, quien da un pequeño grito de sorpresa antes de dejarse llevar por la sensación, inclinado su cabeza a un lado para darle a Husk para lugar para trabajar.

-Sabes, _tienes _que castigarme ahora- Logra decir Alastor algo acalorado -Estoy descuidando mi trabajo-

Husk sonríe, ¿Así que a Alastor le gusta los Juegos de rol? Interesante.

-Tienes razón- Le ronronea, halando a Alastor hacia abajo, hasta estar acostado a los largo del regazo de Husk. Quien levanta el vestido de Alastor para exponer su trasero, tomando un momento para acariciar aquella pequeña y esponjosa cola. Alastor se estremece y mira por sobre su hombro, abre su boca para hablar pero lo único que sale es un pequeño grito cuando Husk llevó una mano hacia abajo en su trasero. Se sonroja más y muerde su labio, plantando sus pies firmemente en el sueño a como puede, los tacones son sumamente incómodos en pezuñas, y sostienes fuertemente un lado de la silla.

Husk con su mano libre, la enreda en el cabello de Alastor y hala su cabeza hacia atrás mientras le da otro golpe.

-Cuenta- Le ronronea.

Alastor sujeta más fuerte la silla y su sonrisa se ensancha, el está un _poco _avergonzado que admitir que esto le está excitando como loco.

-¿D-donde comienzo? – Pregunta inseguro, siendo _nuevo _en este tipo de cosas.

-¿Usualmente de donde comienzas a contar? – Se burla un poco Husk. A lo que Alastor bufa antes que gritar cuando sintió otro golpe.

-Uno-

Husk sonríe y se acerca a acariciar su oreja.

-Buen chico- Le halaga al mismo tiempo que da otro golpe.

Hasta se encorva un poco y se queja.

-Dos-

Husk se encuentra duro en medio de sus piernas y se pregunta si Alastor puede sentirlo. Da otro golpe, donde el trasero se Junta con el muslo, el quiere que Alastor recuerde eso por algunas días más tarde.

-Tres

Smack.

-cuatro-

Smack!

-¡Ow! Cinco…-

Husk gentilmente acaricia sobre la piel lastimada.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunta Husk. A lo que Alastor asiente su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, querido. Tomará más que unas nalgadas para realmente _lastimarte – _Le asegura Alastor,

Husk continúa acariciando la piel por unos minutos más antes que dar una rápida palmada. Alastor grita leve, su cuerpo moviéndose hacia adelante un poco.

-Recuerda contar o tendremos que comenzar de cero – Le recuerda Husk, a lo que Alastor responde con un bufido.

-Seis-

Husk quita a Alastor de su regazo jalando su cabello y se pone de pie.

-Al parecer se necesitará más que unas nalgadas para quitarte esta actitud tuya – Le regaña, halando a Alastor a la Sala de estar, asegurándose que se quede en sus manos y rodillas. Le hala del cabello hasta tenerlo de pie y lo recuesta sobre la mesa del café. Husk besa la mejilla de Alastor.

-Quédate ahí – Le ronronea – Ya regreso.

Se dirige a la habitación a tomar algunas cosas que necesitará y se sorprende al ver que Alastor en verdad le hizo caso cuando el regresó. Se arrodilla a la par de Alastor y acaricia su mejilla mientras sujeta las muñecas de Alastor a las patas de la mesa, así no podrá escapar. Alastor las prueba y hace un sonido de alegría antes de besar cariñosamente la nariz de Husk.

-Todo bien- Le asegura.

Husk sonríe y desarregla el cabello de Alastor.

-Di 'rojo' si quieres que me detenga, 'amarillo' para ir más despacio, 'verde' todo está bien-

Con eso, recoge un Delgado bastón y se sienta en el sofá, aun sigue con pereza. Levanta su muñeca y choca el bastón contra el trasero de Alastor, estremeciéndose ante el bello grito que se le escapa al otro.

-Veamos el efecto que _esto _va a tener en esa actitud tuya – Le ronronea, de nuevo chocando el gastando contra el otro.

Alastor lleva su cabeza atrás y grita, Husk suspira pesado.

-¿No estas olvidando algo? – Pero reclama.

-O-Oh… cierto. Un… ¿Ocho? – Le responde inseguro. Con ello Husk ríe.

-No, no. Te saltaste una. Tenemos que comenzar de nuevo – Le dice, esto resulta muy divertido. De nuevo choca el bastón, su pene moviéndose un poco cuando Alastor gime.

-Uno-

Husk sonríe.

-Buen chico- Le molesta, de nuevo utilizando el bastón.

Alastor guiña de sus ataduras un poco.

-Dos-

Husk inclina su cabeza hacia el lado un poco para observar el daño, esta bien dejando los moretones, pero no quiere hacer sangrar a Alastor, lo cual sería muy fácil de hacer con el bastón si no es cuidadoso. Da otro golpe y Alastor grita.

-T-tres- El tartamudeo no se le escapa a Husk.

-¿Color? – Le pregunta.

Alastor traga saliva algo difícil, sus muslos temblando.

-Verde- Le asegura.

Husk asiente, no es como su estuviese golpeando a Alastor _tan _fuerte de todos modos.

Thwip.

-Mmm… Cuatro-

Thwip.

-C-cinco-

Husk baja el bastón y se dirige a arrodillarse detrás de Aalstor, moviendo sus manos sobre su ahora lastimada posadera.

-Bueno, ciertamente vas a sentir esto por un tiempo-

Esa es otra razón por la cual no quiero sacarle sangre. Si rompe la piel, la sanación demoniaca de Alastor aparecerá y todo el daño se iría es un par de horas, a lo mucho, pero si solo le lastima leve y le da un par de golpes, entonces estas sanaran como si Alastor aun siguiese siendo un humano.

-Debo decir, Al, en verdad me gusta al vista de aquí atrás- Le dice, dándole una ultima nalgada antes de alejarse.

Alastor gime y solloza leve. Husk se mueve alrededor de Alastor y se arrodilla al lado de su cabeza.

-¿Color?-

Alastor espera un momento y se detiene de sollozar.

-Verde- Le responde.

Husk sonríe y se acerca a besar a Alastor, acariciando sus orejas gentilmente. Alastor trata de seguir el beso cuando Husk se separa.

-¿Más? – Le pregunta.

Husk ríe y despeina el cabello de Alastor.

-Si, si – Le responde – Deshazte de tu ropa. Por muy lindo que sea ese traje, se encuentra en mi camino- Alastor chasquea sus dedos y su ropa desaparece. Suspira de alivio.

-Tacones y pezuñas _no _van bien juntos – Le comenta.

Husk ríe ante el comentario y baja a darle un masaje a los tobillos de Alastor – Si, me imagino que no-

Alastor suspira contento al delicado tacto de Husk.

-Más- Demanda en un suspiro.

Husk niega con su cabeza y sonríe, nunca se va a deshacer de esa actitud ¿Verdad? Lleva su mirada hacia el bastón y hace un sonido al pensar antes de jalar la cadera de Alastor hacia arriba hasta que este se encuentra de pie. Alastor se queja, la posición siendo incomoda pero supone que ese es el punto. Que bueno que es flexible.

Husk mantiene sus manos sobre la cadera de Alastor y recorre con su lengua desde justamente debajo de su cola. Alastor se estremece y jadea. Husk se aleja y toma el bastón de nuevo, bajándolo rápidamente al agujero de Alastor.

-¡Mierda!- Grita Alastor, sus rodillas volviéndose débiles.

Husk tira el bastón a un lado de nuevo y se burla, eso fuero todo lo que quería hacer.

-Puedes arrodillarte de nuevo-

Alastor lentamente va bajando, sus piernas tiemblan como locas. Su pene se mueve por espasmos gracias al golpe, no se le escapó a Husk, pero elige no mencionarlo. Husk aprieta el trasero de Alastor, estremeciéndose al sonido de pequeños gemido.

-¿Estas adolorido?- Le pregunta Husk.

Alastor asiente, pero se arquea al tacto.

-Lastímame, Daddy- Le ronronea.

Husk se congela y su respiración se corta antes que entrecerrar sus ojos cuando escucha a Alastor burlarse. Nalguea a Alastor de nuevo, terminando su risa.

-Pequeño mocoso- Le gruñe, dándole otro golpe.

Alastor grita y comienza a moverse un poco golpe tras golpe. Está _tan _cerca. Husk se burla y se aleja, a lo que Alastor se queja desesperado.

-N-no- Gime- No te detengas-

Husk se sienta sobre la mesa frente al rostro de Alastor, su pene a solo una pulgada de la nariz del otro.

-Me estas haciendo enojar intencionalmente, aquí que tendré que castigarte – Le informa.

Alastor pestañea inocentemente hacia Husk.

-Nunca lo haría – Le responde con sarcasmo.

Colocar a un masoquista en su lugar siempre es un dolor del trasero. Parece que Husk tendrá que ser creativo. Quiere que Alastor suplique, que _realmente _suplique. No solo dulces y pequeñas plegarias que usualmente hace para manipular a Husk en hacer lo que quiere. El quiere a Alastor desesperado y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Me la chupas un poco? – Le pregunta, aun sin saber los límites sexuales de Alastor y Husk no quiere en realidad lastimarlo o asustarlo.

Alastor se mueve hacia adelante hasta donde puede y abre su boca. Husk sostiene los cuernos de Alastor y despacio comienza a empuja dentro de su boca, siendo consciente que tan profundo entra, no sabe si Alastor tiene reflejo de vomito.

Y lo tiene, a solo poco de medio camino, el cuerpo de Alastor se mueve y hace arcadas, lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Husk hace una mueca y saca su pena hasta solo dejar la punta.

-Lo siento, muñeca –

Alastor traga, y gime, empujando su cabeza hacia adelante para tomar más. Husk sonríe y lentamente comienza a empujar, un poco más confiado ahora que sabe los límites de Alastor. Inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y gruñe, haciendo lo mejor para no lastimarse con los dientes de Alastor,

-Mierda, tu boca es genial – Le adula.

Alastor hace un sonido emocionado desde el fondo de su garganta, observando a Huks con ojos de súplica. Es tan lindo, y enfurece a Husk a más no poder. Lentamente se aleja, obteniendo un gemido desesperado por parte de Alastor, quien aparentemente le gusta tener algo dentro de su boca. Se levanta de la mesa del café con un quejido y se arrodilla detrás de Alastor, apretando su trasero y separando sus nalgas. Se acerca y con su lengua juguetea gentil el perineo de Alastor antes de lamer su agujero.

-H-Husker – Gime Alastor, arqueando su espalda mientras intenta empujar mas hacia la sensación. Husk se aleja, para el disgusto de Alastor.

-No, no. Me llamaste 'Daddy' antes, ahora me llamarás así desde ahora- Le explica, si Alastor se va a comportar como un mocoso, Husk lo va a usar en su contra.

Alastor bufa en frustación.

-¿Quieres que te llame 'Daddy'?-

Husk se encoge de hombros mientras juega con la cola de Alastor.

-Tu comenzaste- Se burla.

-Era una broma-

Husk sonríe divertido.

-¿En verdad lo era? – Se burla.

Alastor gruñe pero no le contesta. Husk ríe suave, victoria. Se acerca y lame el agujero de Alastor, colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus muslos así no podría moverse demasiado. Alastor se arquea y gime, enterrando sus garras en las patas de la mesa mientras intenta empujar contra la boca de Husk pero no puede.

-O-oh, tu lengua es…R-rasposa – Le ronronea - ¡Se siente tan bien!

Husk levanta una ceja, la mayoría de las personas no disfrutan de su lengua cerca de sus partes, termina siendo un poco doloroso, aunque lo mismo se puede decir de su pene, pero Alastor _lo ama. _Bueno, Husk no se va a quejar, el que Alastor le guste lo que está haciendo, se lo pone más fácil. Presiona su lengua dentro y sonríe cuando Alastor se pone rígido, el más pequeño gemido escapando de el. Penetra a Alastor con su lengua por un rato, manteniendo sus ojos en su lenguaje corporal por _cualquier _signo de que se estaba acercando. Levanta su mirada cuando se da cuenta que la cola de Alastor se contrae e inmediatamente se separa, obligándose a no reí ante los gemidos desesperados de Alastor.

-¿P-por qué te detuviste? Estaba tan cerca- Se queja entre gemidos Alastor, cuyas piernas tiemblan, su pene prácticamente chorreando.

-¿Acaso te olvidaste que esto es un castigo? – Se burla, metiéndose entre las piernas de Alastor para sostener su pene y lo acaricia despacio – Los niños malos no merecen eyacular-

Alastor observa por sobre su hombro a Husk, separando más sus piernas.

-Seré bueno, Daddy – Le ronronea.

Husk levanta una ceja, si como no.

-_Yo _decidiré cuando aprendiste tu lección-

La sonrisa de Alastor se debilitó un poco antes de girar su cabeza hacia otro lado y la deja descansar sobre la mesa del café. Husk no le interesa si Alastor intenta ponerse cómodo, el no es el tipo de Dominante que quiere a su pareja listo y acomodado. Además, tiene la certeza de que Alastor no iría por eso, el renunciado al control como un juego de poder, pero el y Husk conocen quien _en realidad _está a cargo, así que si se pasa, Alastor probablemente acabaría todo.

Husk mantiene sus ojos fijamente en la cola de Alastor, mientras acaricia de arriba hacia abajo su pene, e inmediatamente aleja su mano cuando esta comienza a contraerse. Alastor lloriquea un poco y vuelve sus manos en puños, caso izquierdo golpeando en frustración.

-¡¿Cómo te das cuenta?!- Se queja.

Husk sonríe, así que ¿Alastor no tiene idea como su cola lo vende tan fácil? Bien.

-Solo lo se –

Alastor cierra sus piernas y solloza.

-P-por favor, Daddy, seré un niño bueno – Suplica.

Husk alcanza y levanta del sofá un dildo vibrador. Lo llena de lubricante antes de introducirlo lentamente en Alastor, cubriendo su boca con su mano libre silenciando sus gruñidos de excitación al escuchar un pequeño gemido desesperado por parte de Alastor. Baja la velocidad del dildo con el control remoto al mientras toma asiento en el sofá, el solo mirar a Alastor mover sus caderas en busca como tener mayor estimulación. Finalmente se estira y toma el control de la TV y cambia de canal. Inmediatamente la cabeza de Alastor se alza.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Le reclama.

Husk apenas contiene su sonrisa.

-Viendo algo interesante- Le responde para luego añadir - Los niños malos tampoco obtienen atención.

Es absolutamente el golpe mas bajo que Husk le puede dar a Alastor; ignorarlo por la TV. Claro, Husk no estará en realidad viendo la TV, pero Alastor no sabe eso. No, Husk tendrá un ojo puesto en aquella cola, y apagara aquel vibrador cada vez que comienza a contraerse.

-Daddy, no me ignores por esa… _Cosa- _ Gime Alastor cayendo en la manipulación.

Husk niega con su cabeza.

-Silencio- Le ordena.

Alastor bufa y deja caer su cabeza antes de gemir alto cuando Husk enciende el vibrador hasta el número 3.

-Solo quédate ahí y disfruta del dildo en tu trasero – Husk le dice, tomando su botella de whiskey al final de la mesa y toma un trago.

Mantiene su vista en la cola de Alastor por el rabillo del ojo y cuando se contrae, seguido por Alastor enterrando sus garras en las patas de la mesa, Husk apaga el vibrador. Alastor se deja caer y solloza suavemente.

-No, por favor- Le suplica, pezuñas escavando en el piso - ¿Cómo te das cuenta?

Tal vez Husk vaya a responder esa pregunta cuando ellos hayan acabado, sabe lo mucho que Alastor odia tener puntos ciegos y no saber qué es lo que le está delatando probablemente lo esté carcomiendo. Pero por ahora, Husk tendrá ese pequeño detalle para el mismo. Esperará el momento en que Alastor logre recuperar su aliento antes de encender el vibrador a baja velocidad. Quiere que esta pequeña ventaja que tiene sea lenta.

Acerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos entre algún tonto programa de juego en el que probablemente Vox está, con nada mas pero los desesperados gemidos de Alastor y el suave sonidos del vibrador en el fondo. Husk se da cuenta que la cola comienza a contraerse. Mantiene sus ojos atentos a cualquier signo, esperando hasta que Alastor está por terminar antes de apagar el vibrador. Alastor solloza y golpea el piso en forma de berrinche, lagrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas, saliva cayendo de su mentón.

-Por favor, Daddy. Seré bueno, lo prometo – Le suplica.

Sus muñecas a este han estado frotándose fuerte al estar luchando para liberarse, su pene se ve dolorosamente rojo. Husk lleva toda su atención a Alastor.

-¿No te dije que te quedaras callado? Las acciones hablan mas que las palabras. Lindura, pruébame que serás un niño bueno y dejaré que te corras – Con eso vuelve a encender de nuevo al volumen 3.

Alastor se deja caer y ronronea, moviendo su cadera desesperadamente, muerde su labio hasta que sangra. Husk sonríe y sube el vibrador a 4, observando como Alastor se retuerce por el momento antes de apagarlo. De nuevo, Alastor se deja caer y jadea fuerte, cuerpo contrayéndose gracias a la sobre estimulación y la necesidad de venirse, pero no suplica. Husk sonríe y se arrodilla detrás de Alastor, sosteniendo el final del vibrador y lentamente lo mueve dentro y fuera, encendiéndolo en lo más lento. Alastor lleva su cabeza atrás y gime, presionando atrás por más, con profundos arañazos en las patas de la mesa, peñuzas hace mucho que escavaron huecos en el piso.

-Mmm, p-por favor… Cógeme – Le suplica.

Husk levanta una ceja y apaga el vibrador, empujándolo dentro y dejándolo ahí. Alastor muerde su labio y jadea.

-Lo siento…- Murmura antes de hacer una mueca y apartar su mirada.

Husk frunce el ceño levemente y sostiene las mejillas de Alastor.

-¿Color? – Le pregunta suavemente, el lenguaje corporal de Alastor hasta ese momento le preocupó un poco. Las cejas de Alastor se juntas como si el no estuviera ssegur - ¿Necesitas un momento para calmarte un momento? – Le pregunta Husk, pasando con gentileza sus dedos por el cabello de Alistar – No te sobre esfuerces demasiado solo por que quieres correrte. Si decides parar esto, te quitare todo esto y podremos detenernos.

-Estoy bien- Le asegura.

Husk sonríe y despeina el cabello del otro.

-¿Estas seguro? – Alastor afirma con la cabeza - Bien-

Husk se mueve alrededor y se arrodilla detrás de Alastor de nuevo y cuidadosamente saca el vibrador, tirándole al lado. Alastor pudo haber dicho que esta bien, pero Husk puede ver que esta llegando a su límite, así que quiere terminar con la escena pronto. Husk frota su pene contra el trasero de Alastor, rozando las púas la parte de debajo de pene contra el agujero de Alastor. Alastor se estremece y separa sus piernas aún más.

-Quiero ser bueno para ti, Daddy- Le suplica Alastor – Úsame, por favor.

Escuchar a Alastor tan desesperado y necesitado esta haciendo cosas maravillosas a Husk, quien impaciente se adentra dentro de aquel, flexible, dispuesto cuerpo, bien abierto por el vibrador. Las paredes de Alastor le aprietan, un largo y hermoso gemido sale de su boca. Husk sostiene fuertemente su delgada cintura y maldice mientras lo penetra, ha estado descuidando sus propias necesidades por mucho, sabe que no va a durar mucho.

-Eres malditamente increíble, Al – Le alaba, saliéndose del personaje por un momento. Alastor se estremece.

-G-gracias, querido – Le gime.

Husk ríe suave antes de comenzar con penetraciones lentas, un poco preocupado de la sensación de sus púas podrían ser demasiado para Husk que lo soporte en su sobre estimulación. Al parecer no, Alastor lucha un poco, pero es probablemente solo por que sus ataduras han perdido su encanto a este punto. Se encuentra gimiendo tan hermoso, arqueándose y moviéndose contra las penetraciones de Husk. Husk probablemente tendrá que reemplazar la mesa del café, pero que importa. No puede apartar sus ojos de la manera que es Alastor se encuentra perfectamente estrecho alrededor de su pene.

-Mírate- Le ronronea -Fuiste hecho para tomar mi pene –

Alastor se estremece y se queja, guiñando sus ataduras.

-Por favor, desátame, seré bueno – Jadea.

Husk baja su visita en dirección a las muñecas lastimadas de Alastor y hace una mueca, si, puede acceder a esa solicitud. Se acerca y desata las cuerdas, Alastor inmediatamente colocando sus brazos debajo de su pecho y rasguño la parte de arriba de la mesa de café. Si, Husk _definitivamente _tendrá que reemplazarla. Aumenta la velocidad de sus penetraciones, apuntando sus púas en contra de la próstata de Alastor, estremeciéndose cuando Alastor grita inmediatamente por la intensa sensación.

-¡Oh! P-por favor, Daddy ¿Puedo correrme? – Le súplica.

Husk coloca sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Alastor y lo levanta antes de salir de el y darle la vuelta, colocándolo sobre su espalda en la mesa, solo observando su rostro.

-Aun no, aguanta – Le ronronea mientras vuelve a penetrarlo.

Alastor sollozosa y coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Husk, una fila de súplicas desesperadas saliendo de su boca. Husk se agacha un poco y pasa su lengua responsable sobre uno de los pezones de Alastor antes de tomar el sensible pezón en su boca y succionarlo gentilmente. Alastor hace el más lindo y pequeño sonido por la sensación y Husk por como se corre en ese momento.

-Esta bien, bebé, correte para mi- Le ordena.

Alastor se pone rígido, su espalda arqueándose mientras se corre con un sollozo desesperado. Husk incrusta sus dientes en el hombro de Alastor para mantenerse callado mientras se corre muy dentro del otro.

Después de tomar un momento para recuperar el aliento. Husk se dirige a la cocina para conseguir un suave y limpio trapo antes de regresar para limpiar a Alastor. Alastor se encuentra temblando como loco, y no se ha molestado en moverse de su, sin dudar, incómoda posición en la mesa del café. Después de limpiarlo, Husk gentilmente coloca un brazo debajo de las piernas de Alastor y detrás de su espalda antes de levantarlo y cargarlo hacia la habitación. Gentilmente lo coloca en la mesa y se acuesta a su lado, colocando las sábanas alrededor de ellos y cubrirlos antes de colocarse bien y acariciar con cuidado el cabello de Alastor.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Le pregunta amable.

Alastor se mueve un poco y se a curruca en el pecho de Husk, pero no responde Precisamente. Husk frunce sus labios pero no presiona por una respuesta, eso sería _peor _ que podría hacer ahora. Gentilmente acaricia la espalda de Alastor y le susurra cariñosamente.

-¿Algo que no te gustó? – Le pregunta -Solo para saber que no debo hacer, si hacemos algo como esto de nuevo en el futuro-

-No, todo fue bueno – Le asegura -Solo estoy cansado ahora-

Husk deja salir una media sonrisa, oh genial. Estaba preocupado de haber lastimado a Alastor.

-De acuerdo. Deberías descansar, si quieres. Yo estaré aquí – Le susurra.

Alastor espía a Husk, sus cejas juntas en confusión.

-¿_Tu _estas bien? Actúas extraño – Le pregunta.

Husk frunce el ceño por un momento antes de reír cuando capta a que se está refiriendo Alastor.

-Estoy bien, Al. _Esto _se llama "cuidado posterior" y es muy necesario después de lo que acabamos de hacer – Le informa.

Alastor asiente despacio entendiendo lo dicho antes de relajarse y hundir su rostro en el pecho de Husk.

-Bueno… Me gusta-

Husk sonríe y besa la frente de Alastor.

-Eso es bueno. Bueno supongo que tuve buena racha esta noche- Suspira, revolviendo el cabello de Alastor – Solo dime cuando comiences a sentirte sofocado. Haré lo que sea a mi alcance para que te sientas cómodo.

Puede _sentir _como la sonrisa de Alastor se ensancha en contra de su pecho.

-Te puedo asegurar, querido Husker, ya estas haciendo un excelente trabajo-


End file.
